Disk drives typically include one or more balance weights attached to the disk hub to compensate for weight imbalances that may naturally occur in the manufacturing and assembling of the disk hub, disk media, or disk clamp (i.e., the disk pack). The previous method for balancing disk packs was to install an interference-fit rubber plug (an example type of a balance weight) into a hole in the disk clamp. The motor hub would provide a surface for the plug to sit against, while the interference-fit of the tooling holes would hold the plug and prevent it from dislodging from the holes. However, this balancing method required very tight tolerances on the plugs, the tooling holes, and in addition the location of the features needed to be very precise in order to press the rubber plug into the hole.